ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Spezzler Mayfield
Known History Born as the eleventh attempt at producing a suitable heir to the Mayfield dynasty, Spezzler Alexandros Mayfield IV, much like the Spezzlers before him, was cloistered from the general populace during his formative years. He was fed a heavy academic diet of transhuman philosophy and propaganda, and was expected to be reading and solving math equations at a college level by age 10. At age 20, as is customary for all Mayfields, he underwent an extensive surgery that replaced most of his body with synthetics, joining the rest of his family as a posthuman. Conviction In 6441, Prince Spezzler's partying and care-free lifestyle came to an abrupt end when his fiance, Amarantha Gravois, presented the MaySynth Judiciary Committee with evidence implicating him in a laundry list of crimes. Were it not for the fact that corporate treason was among the charges, these accusations may have been swept under the rug and ignored thanks to Spezzler's status. Unfortunately for him, Amarantha had sufficient evidence to build her case; including holovid footage, chat transcripts, and several members of the Purist Movement who claimed Spezzler had acted as their benefactor on more than on occasion. It seemed the so-called "Prince of MaySynth" was in deep. Despite Spezzler's adamant denial of the charges and his "crack" legal team, he was tried, convicted, and sentenced to dismantlement (death.) Two days before his scheduled execution, however, he was informed that his sentence had been bought by CCS. MaySynth had been known to sell the sentences of their prisoners to outside parties, but in a case of corporate treason, especially one involving a Mayfield, the practice was extremely rare. Whatever the circumstances behind the sale, Spezzler was saved an untimely and unjust (or so he claims) death. His life, quite literally, now belongs to CCS. Personality A picture of modern day royalty, Mayfield certainly acts the part and is not used to having his authority challenged. The adjustment to prison life was not an easy one, and despite his current station, Mayfield still believes he is superior to everyone in the facility, including the non-imprisoned employees. He also maintains his innocence, and is prone to violent outbursts should anyone attempt to contradict this "fact." Mayfield strongly believes that augmented humans like himself are the future of mankind and treats any normal humans with a healthy amount of contempt, equating them to servants at best and biofuel at worst. Miscellaneous WIP Thoughts and Opinions Homotypes * Humans - "Trash." * Psychics - "I trust them about as far as I can throw them. Wait. No. I can throw people really far." * Augmented Humans - "The future of this species. Anyone who disagrees needs to step aside and make way for their new masters." * Necrotypes - "They should all be ground into paste. They are an antiquated accident." * Manimals - "Utterly disgusting. Just because science can does not mean it should. They serve no purpose aside from unsettling the rest of us!" YUTANI * Santana - "Competent and concerned with profit. She also has connections, which I will exploit, for the benefit of me." * Miles - "Skittish and barely worth notice. His hair bothers me like no other." * Win-Win - "Typical human filth, I admit he is resourceful to have lasted this long." * Richard Slane - "I hate Callas Primates. And if he doesn't stop ordering me around like a lapdog, he may find a fist through his throat." * Frank - "Friendly enough, but there's something odd about him that I don't like." * Wilhemina Cantor - "She speaks to me like my instructors. I don't understand why, but I won't complain, at least she's respectful of my status." * Theron - "If this were Mayfield Prime I would have her. Dumb as a rock otherwise." Rumor has it... * ...the only part of him that's still human are his genitals. * ...he had an incestuous relationship with his sister, Ualalu. * ...he once played a game of human chess using actual humans. * ...when he calls humans trash, he means literally. He throws them in dumpsters. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Inmate Category:Cyborg Category:PC-Covert